


the worst patrol mate

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bickering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Despite their best efforts, Ron and Hermione find themselves together on perfect rounds during their sixth year. It goes about as well as expected.
Relationships: pre-Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Series: romione drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Kudos: 15





	the worst patrol mate

“You’re not Ernie,” Hermione said snidely as they met outside of the staff room.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he replied with just as much snark.

“Why aren’t you Ernie?” she pressed. “I traded with Hannah so I-“

“Wouldn’t have to see me?” Ron finished for her and she glared at him.

“No,” she lied, twisting her fingers together as she always did when she was looking for an excuse. “I had study group.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?” he asked nodding. “Tell me, who’s in this group?”

Hermione didn’t answer, glaring at him.

“When did you start going? Where do you meet because I would just love-“

“You have to have at least one Oustanding to join,” she quipped and it was his turn to scowl at her. She turned before he could think of a reply and started up the hall. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” He said, putting his hands in his pockets and following after her.

It had been almost a month since their last patrol together. Ever since the quidditch match when he and Lavender had started dating, he’d asked about every favor of his fellow Prefects to ensure they weren’t stuck alone together. He rather liked having the badge and didn’t want to risk losing it because of Hermione. If they were to get in a fight on patrols Ron had no doubt who they’d side with.

Doing the patrols with the others wasn’t half bad either. Anthony was alright, even if he did prattle on about the N.E.W.T.s far too much. The one patrol he did with Padma she wouldn’t speak to him the whole time even after he’d awkwardly apologized. Ernie would propose splitting up the castle and then never be heard from again.

Only, he’d sort of missed it, patrolling with Hermione. They’d been doing it for so long together they didn’t have to speak even, always took the same paths. Hermione doing through searches of all the spaces students were known to hang out in as he stood watch at the doorway.

With her, he didn’t even have to do any of the disciplining. Just stand behind her and look intimidating until the student left. That was unless they got smart with Hermione and then he’d throw in a line or two. Tonight though the castle was surprisingly quiet. Mondays tend to be pretty tame.

Before he knew it they’d already finished two floors and when he checked his watch nearly an hour had gone by.

“Somewhere to be?” Hermione asked when she saw him.

He opened his mouth to comment on how quickly their shift was passing when she threw in-

“Does Lavender even know how to breathe without you blowing air into her lungs?”

All the fond reminiscing of their patrols together vanished in an instant as Hermione threw back her hair and smirked to herself.

“Mmh, tell me more about this study group of yours,” Ron went back to. “You know Lavender got an Outstanding, maybe she could help tutor you.”

Hermione let out a dismissive laugh. “And what could she possibly know more about than I do? What does she teach makeup classes? You do seem to be wearing a lot more lipstick these days.”

“Why looking for tips?” Ron asked, wiping off his lips even though he’d checked himself a dozen times before leaving for patrol. “I didn’t know you were interested in makeup, Hermione. You never seemed particularly interested in girly things”

He knew he’d gone too far the moment the words had left his mouth and the regret settled in his stomach like a rock as Hermione’s smile disappeared and fire entered her eyes. She turned, pointing her finger in his face.

“I don’t have to waste my time painting my face or spend hours fretting over my hair to be a girl, Ron.”

“That’s not what I said-“

“I have better things to worry about than how boys perceive me. Just because she managed to bat her eyes at the examiner enough to get an ‘O’ in _divination_ doesn’t mean she’s intelligent.”

“Just because you couldn’t figure out how to read a crystal ball doesn’t mean divination isn’t a valid branch of magic!” Ron replied hotly. “You’re not the smartest person to walk this earth, Hermione!” 

They were close, uncomfortably close. Ron seeped back as she did and he shoved his hands back into his pockets as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Ron said again. “You just keep your patrol from here on out and I’ll make sure this never happens again.”


End file.
